


Beautiful

by thebatcow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Orgasm, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatcow/pseuds/thebatcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki wants Yamaguchi know he is truly beautiful in his mind... and it's probably through making his body understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“Ts-Tsukki please…. n-no more!” Yamaguchi cried out; looking at his stomach caked with cum from his previous ejaculation.

But Tsukki wasn’t paying attention to his lover’s beggings; he was too far gone, too far enraged to stop there at three orgasms. He proceeded to sliding his long hot cock back into Yamaguchi’s used hole; breathing in the scent of sex and feeling how Yams’s walls welcomed back their master inside.

“What did I say?” Tsukki’s husky voice drawled out as he pushed deeper into him.

*hic hic* Yamaguchi shivered and sobbed as the head of Tsukki’s shaft rubbed against his swollen prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut; his own member re-erecting from the sensation of pleasure and stimulation.

Thrusting into Yamaguchi, Tsukki asked again.

“What did I say?” He repeated.

“… I-I’m… beautiful.” Yamaguchi sobbed; remembering how this all started.

Yamaguchi really had self esteem problems. He never felt like he was good enough for Tsukki, never felt like Tsukki and him belonged together. He let this discomfort show and brought up the topic of breaking up to Tsukki, who didn’t quite take it well.

Tsukki grunted as he began a pace inside Yamaguchi again. He watched as the tiny freckles on Yams face scrunched up in a mix of pleasure and confusion. To be honest, Tsukki wasn’t sure if he had any more juice left in him to fuck his boyfriend again. But he wasn’t going to stop there.

If Yamaguchi wanted to break up, then that’s fine. But to suggest breaking up because he thought he was hideous enraged him. He wanted Yamaguchi to learn… to learn that he was by far, the most beautiful thing Tsukki has ever laid his eyes on.

The way his body writhed under him, the way his swollen hole sucked his cock in, the way he felt, the way he sounds… it was all beautiful to him.

“Tsukki I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi’s cry snapped Tsukki’s senses back to reality as he watched his lover’s member squirt out a few droplets of potent semen onto his stomach again.

“I’m… I’m sorry! Please! Please I’m sorry!” Yams continued to cry into the crook of his arms.

Tsukki stopped moving inside Yams and pulled his erected penis out. He watched as Yams moaned and whimpered shakingly under him. The sight was sad, almost torturous as Tsukki grabbed Yams arms and pulled him up and over his shoulder.

Yams was confused… not knowing why Tsukki stopped or why Tsukki was suddenly lifting him up but he wasn’t going to question this. He knew there was a lesson to be learned and only hope Tsukki would have mercy on him.

But when Tsukki finally placed him down, he opened his tired eyes to see Tsukki’s large mirror facing him. Tsukki pressed himself against Yamaguchi’s back and lifted him by the waist; positioning Yams hot ass above his erection below.

“… Tsu– Tsukki…” Yams whimpered as he looked at the image from the mirror.

Slowly, Tsukki sunk Yamaguchi onto him. Making sure Yamaguchi watched his body take every inch of Tsukki in as he pressed himself deep inside. Yams whimpered again… grabbing Tsukki’s arm for support as he felt his insides widen again.

“Do you know how beautiful you look?” Tsukki asked…

Yams timidly shook his head. Tsukki rolled Yamaguchi’s hips against him, watching their balls slide against each other as Yams shivered from the sexual motions happening deep inside his gut.

“Do you know how amazing…. you feel… around my cock?”

The words were like fire to Yams… the compliment was almost too sensual to endure as Tsukki thrusted into Yamaguchi again.

“You feel fucking amazing… So amazing I can fuck you all night.” Tsukki continued.

“Pl– Please…” Yamaguchi softly cried out as Tsukki’s hot cock continued to work wonders inside his body.

“Say it…” Tsukki commanded.

“I’m beautiful!” Yams cried out in a sob as Tsukki thrusted in deeper, harder.

“I’m beautiful.. So fucking beautiful!” He cried out over and over, his voice breaking before releasing his cum onto the mirror.

Tsukki was close… he was right behind Yamaguchi as he too, shot out his seed deep inside his boyfriend who screamed out, feeling the hot mess that was leaking into his insides.

Finally after the high went away, Tsukki slid Yamaguchi off turning him around to face him. Not giving him a moments rest before shoving himself back in.

“Tsu-Tsukki wait! I thought—”

“I want more… please give me more…” Tsukki asked as he began a slow motion inside Yamaguchi… looking at how he was fucking Yams ass from the mirror.

Yamaguchi nodded as he gave himself up for Tsukki to dominate. They came many more times afterwards. Tsukki making sure to give every inch of Yams love and attention.

Yamaguchi feeling absolutely beautiful being covered in his lovers cum… knowing it was him that made Tsukki cum so much, he felt satisfaction seep in.

He was truly beautiful.


End file.
